


Being Better

by Ricecake_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake_San/pseuds/Ricecake_San
Summary: Amy shows Shadow some appreciation for his hard work. (Isn't meant to be shippy but could be)





	Being Better

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to be a short comic and turned into an even shorter character study.

"I'm trying to be better," Shadow sighed. 

"It's just... really hard..." He looked away from Amy and scratched the back of his head, fidgeting with his other hand and lowering his posture. 

"Hm. Well what are some things you're having trouble with?" Amy asked, wanting to help in any way that she could. She leaned in a bit so that she matched her posture with shadow and could see his face again. 

Shadow looked tired. 

"Mostly bad habits I've gotten into I think. Saying negative or mean things just because it's what I'm used to saying" he looked up at her to catch her reaction. 

She spoke again, now smiling a bit 

"I'm glad you've noticed your mistakes and are still trying to get better." 

Always so positive, Shadow thought. 

Shadow smiled back before turning his face back towards the ground. 

"I'm not sure anyone else has really noticed..."

Amy paused for a moment. 

"I think that maybe you don't just need to focus on just subtracting the negative, but adding to the positive! Try expressing positive feelings more often! That's easier to make a habit of, I think. Be more vocal about your change!" She was smiling like usual now, full of hope and love. It was a love for the people around her that would rub off on them instantly, Shadow thought.

He looked at her and smiled. 

"I could try that."


End file.
